1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to home networking with integrated cellular communication.
2. Background
Home networking allows multiple devices, such as computers and other computing devices, to conveniently share files, printers and an Internet connection. Home networking solutions typically implement wireless local area network (WLAN) communication technologies, such as WiFi™, for transferring data and other information. However, such communication technologies are susceptible to interference from other networks that may be operating nearby, which may degrade the performance of the home network.